Nightmares
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: When one person has a nightmare, someone else is always there to comfort them. A series of nightmares and comfort. Includes brotherly love, BonejanglesXEmily, slight OCXOC and maybe some VictorXVictoria.
1. Bonejangles and Oliver

Nightmares.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

_Bonejangles and Oliver._

Bonejangles tossed and turned in his sleep. "No, no." He whispered. "No, please, Russell." He sounded as if he was pleading. "Not my brother."

_[Dream]_

_Bonejangles was on his hands and knees, looking up at the figure that towered over him. BJ had the most pleading look in his eye. "Please, Russell. That's my little brother, please don't take him away!"_

_He remembered he had said that before, when they were alive. When Russell was about to shoot his brother. But now, he just didn't want it to actually happen. _

_The figure, supposedly Russell, grinned at him. It was just made of swirling shadows and darkness. Oh God, all that darkness. "I already have." _

_The shadow Russell gestured to something. Bonejangles turned to it. A torn, pinstriped tuxedo lay on the floor, gloves lay beside the sleeves and shoes at the bottom of the trousers. These were Oliver's clothes. And they were empty._

_BJ's eye widened in horror. "No! Ol!" He shouted. Russell laughed at him. _

_Bonejangles punched the invisible floor. "Damn it!" He cursed. "This wasn't supposed to be this way! No!" He felt something wet travel down his skull. Tears. He didn't know he could shed tears. He looked back at the pile of clothes. "Ol…He's gone…This is my fault…" _

_Suddenly, BJ fell onto his side. He looked down at his leg. "Oh God…" His leg was disappearing, slowly becoming dust. "Oh, God…" _

_Russell just laughed at him. "Bye, Bonejangles." He sneered his goodbye. "Say hello to your brother for me!" Then he laughed again. _

_BJ shut his eye. "No!" _

_[End]_

"No!" Bonejangles bolted upright. "Oliver!"

He threw his blanket off of himself and raced towards his bedroom door, slinging it open and running downstairs.

Bonejangles sprinted through the streets, heading towards his brother's house. He needed to check. His brother had to be there. _Oh, God, let him be there. _

Bonejangles kicked open the front door. He spotted his brother's sleeping figure in a coffin bed. Racing towards him, BJ shouted his name.

Oliver jumped out of his sleep. "What happened?" He suddenly asked and shouted. He sat up, only to have BJ's arms wrapped around him. "Big Brother?"

"Oh God, Ol…" BJ whispered. Oliver raised an eyebrow. It wasn't everyday he got a bone-crushing hug from his brother. It happened very rarely, actually. Bonejangles would usually give these hugs to Emily. "You're ok." He heard BJ whisper.

"Yes, Big Brother, I am. I'm just sleepy." Oliver said. "Why? Did you have a nightmare, Big Brother?"

"Yeah, Ol, yeah I did."

Oliver smiled and placed his arms around his brother's neck. "It's alright, Big Brother. It was just a nightmare. Nothing more." Oliver stifled a laugh. "This is why we told you not to drink whiskey. It gives you nightmares."

"It does, doesn't it?" Bonejangles patted his brother's back.

"Curse Jums for talking you into that drinking contest."

They both chuckled.

"But you are alright, yeah?" BJ asked, making sure of his brother's safety. He released his brother and kept his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Brother." Oliver smiled, letting his brother go.

"Good. That's the way things should be."

Oliver laid back down once his brother had let go of his shoulders. When BJ headed towards the door, he sat up. "Brother?"

BJ turned to him "Yeah?"

"Can't you stay the night? You know, just like old times?"

Bonejangles seemed to smile. "Sure, Ol."

Bonejangles strolled back over to Oliver and laid down beside him. They both fell asleep.

…

The next morning, Emily and Jums opened the door to Oliver's house. They were looking for Bonejangles and thought he might be here. Luckily, they were right.

The brothers were laying in the coffin bed. BJ's arm was around his brother. They were snoring loudly.

Jums chuckled. "Brotherly love is a beautiful thing, ain't it?"

Emily giggled. "Especially Skeleton brotherly love."

…

Author's note:

The first chapter in the 'Nightmares' series. Sort of popped into my head one day. It's just occurred to me that I've been writing a lot of brotherly love lately. Dunno why.

Next chapter: Emily and Bonejangles.


	2. Emily and Bonejangles

Nightmares.

I don't anything except my OC's.

_Emily and Bonejangles. _

Emily smiled in her sleep. She was staying at the pub for a while, just for a little break from her house. She loved her house, but it was nice to get away from it from time to time. What other reason was her staying at the pub? Her boyfriend lived above it. Bonejangles Skeleton was his name. She loved him and he loved her. They had been best friends for a while now and had found out their feelings for each other only two months ago. Oh, God, how she loved him. She was currently in the guest room as Miss Plum wouldn't have them sleeping in the same room. When BJ had asked why, Miss Plum had shot him a glance and said: "I know what you're like."

Emily's smile turned into a small grin.

_[Dream]_

_White. Everything around her was white. Emily saw a figure before her, their back to her. "Bonejangles?" She questioned out loud. _

_The figure turned to her. It was indeed her skeletal boyfriend. He seemed to grin. Bonejangles opened his arms. _

_Emily stifled a giggle as she ran towards him and leaped in to his arms. She grinned when she felt his arms wrap themselves around her. She smiled contently into his chest. _

_Suddenly, she felt something hit her cheek. _No, _she thought, _Bonejangles would never hit me.

_But it didn't feel like a fist. It felt like a drop of liquid. Emily squeezed her hand out of Bonejangles' arm and touched the spot where the liquid had hit her. She glanced at her hand. The liquid was red and sticky. Blood. _

_Emily looked up at Bonejangles. "Bonejangles, where-" She paused and gasped loudly. "Bonejangles?"_

_Blood was dripping out of Bonejangles' jaw and eye sockets. His eye had somehow disappeared. Bonejangles looked down at her. He grinned, making more and more blood pour out of his jaw. _

_Emily almost screamed and pushed him away from her, where he tripped over his own feet and fell backwards; fading away as he did so. _

_Emily screamed his name once more before she saw another figure up ahead. Barkis stood there, holding a gun that looked exactly like Russell's. _

_Emily's eyes widened and the last thing she saw was Barkis' smirk._

_**BANG!**_

_[End]_

Emily bolted upright and screamed. She breathed heavily, although her lungs weren't actually working. But hey, if she could gasp, then she could hyperventilate. Emily placed a hand on her chest. She found tears escaping her eyes. He had faded away. And, oh God, all the blood…

The door suddenly burst open. Bonejangles tuck-and-rolled in to the room. He shaped his hand like a gun and pointed it at the space in front of him. "Who? What? Where? Why? What happened?"

Bonejangles rushed over to Emily, who was looking at him through tear-stained eyes. "Emily! Are you ok? I heard ya scream and I-"

"Bonejangles!" Emily practically jumped towards him. She found that she was kneeling on her bed, her head buried in his chest and clutching onto his pyjama shirt with one balled fist.

Recently, Bonejangles had been wearing clothes. He would wear suits from time to time and he now wore pyjamas to bed. His pyjamas consisted of a puffy, cream, buttoned up shirt with matching trousers. He wore a cream, silky night cap on his skull. Sometimes, people would see him with a pair of black slippers with cute, little skulls on them. Although he wasn't wearing them now. When he heard her scream, he panicked and couldn't be bothered to put them on.

"Emily?" BJ said. "What's wrong?"

When she didn't answer, he sighed and asked, "Did ya have a nightmare?"

Emily nodded into his chest.

Bonejangles wrapped his arms around her. She waited for the blood to drip down but when nothing came, she found herself calming down.

"It's ok, Em." She heard him whisper softly. "I'm here. Nothin's gonna hurt ya."

Emily began releasing his shirt.

Bonejangles lifted her up gently and laid down on her bed, then placed her on top of him. Emily's head was still buried in his chest, but when she came to realize that he was laying in her bed, she raised her head to look at him. "Bonejangles, what're you doing?"

"Laying down."

"I know, but why?"

"Cause ya scared, Em. So I'm here with ya."

"But what if Miss Plum sees us like this? You know she'll get mad."

"So? No one's gonna stop me from laying down an' cuddlin' with my girl."

Emily smiled at him and placed her head on his chest again. By now, her tears had dried up and the sadness was gone.

Bonejangles pulled the blanket up to Emily's chest, then snuggled down himself. Within moments they were both asleep.

But before Emily closed her eyes, she whispered: "I love you."

And Bonejangles whispered: "I love you too."

…

The next morning, Miss Plum came up to find the two of them in bed, snuggling with each other; still asleep by the way.

Miss Plum didn't yell at him. Instead, she smiled and whispered. "I knew you'd do that, Bonejangles. Because that's what your father did while he still lived here with your mother." She chuckled. "Love is a beautiful thing."

…

Author's note:

This one was definitely better then the other one. In my defence, I wrote the BJ and Oliver one at night and I was tired. I've always liked the idea of Emily having a nightmare and Bonejangles tuck-and-rolling into the bedroom. I kinda used Jack Skellington's pyjamas for BJ's. I can just imagine him in Jack's pyjamas. Don't ask why… Review please!


End file.
